


The Banana Problem

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mild Adult Content, Robots, Sex Toys, Tony Stark's Robots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Natasha isn' too fond of Tony's new cleaning bots. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Pepper/Natasha, AU, complete.)





	The Banana Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Horrible Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830229) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [Widow In White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788679) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [Lobster Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776046) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [Flora Balloonis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758868) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [(No More) Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733809) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [(Not) At A Leisurely Pace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712368) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [Girlfriends?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637449) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 



> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day eighteen was "safe" and I'm aware that this has very little to do with the prompt. *coughs* Pepper/Natasha again. :)
> 
>  **Regarding the rating and "adult content" tag:** The tag is for discussion of sex toys. I consider this a hard T-rating. Feel free to tell me if you think this should be rated M instead.
> 
> This takes place in the same alternate universe as my fics Girlfriends?, (Not) At A Leisurely Pace, (No More) Waiting, Flora Balloonis, Lobster Red, Widow In White and Horrible Holiday but it can stand alone. (Still can't believe how far my little 'verse has grown, wow.) Not beta-read.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.

"Natasha?"  
  
Natasha mumbled something around the screws in her mouth.  
  
"Why are you boarding up our closet?"  
  
Natasha took the screws out of her mouth.  
  
"I'm keeping my possessions safe. All of Tony's new cleaning bots are in there and they're better at breaking out then they look."  
  
Pepper smiled slightly.  
  
"And _why_ did you trap them in there?"  
  
Natasha screwed another screw in.  
  
"Because I gave Ton a list of places they weren't supposed to go and he forgot about that. These little buggers are everywhere!"  
  
Pepper inclined her head.  
  
"I'm sure it's not that bad?"  
  
Natasha shot her a flat look.  
  
"Nobody touches my weapons _or_ my sex toys without my permission."  
  
Pepper blinked.  
  
"Sorry what?"  
  
"One of Tony's bots carried my favourite vibrator through the rec room in broad daylight!"  
  
Pepper giggled.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yes. And you wouldn't find that so funny if it had been your vibrator. At least nobody saw it except me. Tony better fix them."  
  
Natasha expertly sunk another screw into the wood. Pepper giggled again. Natasha stood up.  
  
"Why do you find this so funny anyway?"  
  
Pepper finally burst out laughing.  
  
"Natasha your favourite vibrator looks like a banana! Nobody would have noticed!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments make me happier than a monkey with a banana. ;)
> 
> Join Femslash February! <3 femslashfeb.tumblr.com  
> Check out my Tumblr at lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com.


End file.
